This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/400,190 filed on Jul. 26, 2010 entitled Tibouchina plant named ‘TEKO’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tibouchina, commonly known as Princess Flower or Glory Bush which is grown as an ornamental evergreen tropical flowering shrub for planting in the landscape or in containers. The new cultivar, in the family Melastomataceae, is known botanically as Tibouchina×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘TEKO’.
‘TEKO’ is derived from an ongoing breeding program which has been conducted by the inventor for more than thirty years at the inventor's nursery in Victoria Point, Queensland, Australia. The objective of the breeding programme is to produce novel varieties of Tibouchina in varying plant sizes, flower colors and which are well-suited to a range of climate zones. ‘TEKO’ is a hybrid plant derived from the deliberate controlled cross-pollination of the female parent, an individual seedling of Tibouchina organensis (species, unpatented) and the male parent, an individual plant of Tibouchina mutabilis ‘Jazzie’ (unpatented). The inventor emasculated flowers of the female parent and applied pollen which was freshly collected from the male parent. The parent plants were isolated to prevent open pollination. In 2004 the inventor selected ‘TEKO’ as a seedling which had been raised from the cross-pollination described above. Selection was based on the criteria of habit and plant dimensions. The closest two comparison plants known to the inventor are the two parents. Whereas the female parent can grow to a mature height of 3 meters, and the male parent can achieve a height of 2 meters, mature plants of ‘TEKO’ have not been observed to exceed a height of 1 meter.
Tibouchina×hybrida ‘TEKO’ exhibits distinctly rounded compact habit, strong basal branching, foliage with marked longitudinal ribbing, and a prolific simultaneous display of red buds and large single flowers that are vibrant violet in color. Typically ‘TEKO’ blooms over a long period summer through fall. Under the most favorable conditions blooming can occur sporadically throughout the year. Cultural conditions include freely draining moisture retentive soil, with regular sunlight and water. Hardiness is USDA Zone 10 and warmer. Once established ‘TEKO’ is heat and drought tolerant, and at maturity reaches 1 meter in height.
‘TEKO’ was first asexually reproduced by the inventor in Victoria Point, Queensland, Australia. Asexual propagation was accomplished in 2009 using tip cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics of ‘TEKO’ have been determined stable and uniform, and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.